A Dozen Ways to annoy youYYH STYLE!
by Angel of Randomosity
Summary: Exactly what the title says. I might add more to this later. This may be the first thing I actually get attatched to. Y'all know what to do read & review! So enjoy!On hiaitus.
1. Hiei

**Angel: **okay peeps this is the 2nd one-shot I've made in a while so—

**Yusuke: **can we just get this over with already

**Angel:** oh, shut up you. As I was saying *death glares at Y* this is my second one in a while, and there's not much of a reason behind it except to entertain…so…yea. I'm gonna go now*walks off*

**Yusuke:** -sigh- Angel of Randomosity does NOT in fact own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other trademark …um…whatever may be mentioned here or any of her other projects.

A dozen ways to annoy Hiei

(The authoress advises you to use at your own risk)

**stalk him**

**act like him**

**act like Boton (this includes the clothing and EVERYTHING)**

**Steal his katana. Then, when he wants it back, keep the pointy end of it**

**hide all of the sweet snow**

**if ever he walks down the street by himself, bend down to his height and ask, '**are you lostlittle boy?**'. **

**tell Kuwabara who Yukina's brother is. Then, as walks in, glomp him.**

**Continuously poke his hair and play with it until he walks away (following after him gets extra points)**

**follow him around all day, in plain sight, pretending to be a ninja. Alternate between Mission Impossible, Barbie Girl, the Happy Song, Barney, and any other annoying song you can think of**

**Read/ show him this list**

**after a tournament (or during ), while he's passed out for about the umpteenth time, dye his hair hot pink, yellow, and any other color that does NOT fit his personality**

**12.** **take a picture of said hair, copy the picture 1,000x and sell the original on Ebay (keep at least ten of them, and hide the rest with Yusuke) **

**~*~*~*~*~**

**And lastly, the no.1 thing ****to make him wanna kill you the most before and mostly after this is: **LIVE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Kurama TIIIME! XD

**A Dozen Ways to annoy youYYH STYLE! **

**Angel: **CHAPPIE 2!!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!! Aren't you guys excited!?!?!

**YYHCast: **……**NO!!**

**Angel: **Well _TOO BAD!! *gets crazed look in her eye as her fangs sharpen*_

**YYHCast: ***_is slightly scared, except Hiei and Yukina, who r sitting next to me and my stash of chocolaty items*_

**Hiei: ***_is munching on chocolate Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream*_

**Angel: **So Hiei, does this mean you've forgiven me yet?

**Hiei: **hn.** ***_continues munching_*****

**Angel: **_….._I shall take that as a YES! Seeing as I still don't speak fluent Hiei…yet..

**Hiei:**_*smirks*_

**Angel:** BUT! I happen to know someone who does! _*crazed look appears again, as she smirks evilly*_

**Angel: **Introducing, our next contestaaaaant: KURAMA!!!! YAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! And in honor of this special occasion, Yukina will you do the honors?!

**Yukina:** _*chibified and hyper because of chocolate overdose*_ **Sure Angel-San!!!** _*suddenly begins vibrating, then starts bouncing off the walls and still talking_* **WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!** ANGEL-SAN DOES NOT OWN YYH OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE HER!! **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!** _*tackles Hiei and I*_

**Hiei and I:** *_kissing dirt*_

**Chibi Yukina: **_*giggling*_** ENJOY!!**

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

A Dozen Ways to Annoy the Fox

**Confuse him as a girl on purpose**

**Continuously brag about him and Kuronue, trying to convince him of how great a couple they are.**

**Play with his hair **

**Keep saying how Youko is sooo…much hotter than him and stuff **

**Show him Yoi **

**Show him a Yoi starring him and Hiei**

**Yusuke**

**Kuwabara**

**Jin**

**Youko**

**Kuronue**

**Show him this list.**

**Angel:** Whew! Well that was hard. I hope you all enjoyed! If you guys have any suggestions for who I should be torturing next just tell me, and I'll get right on it ok?!

**Chibi Yukina:** _*still bouncing around*_ **WEEEEEEE!!!! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!!! IT MAKES US HAPPY!!! ^^**

**Hiei:** Hn. They better not be flames, or I swear I'll slit all your throats -_hiccups-*is high off sweet snow*_

**Angel:** Awww Hiei…didn't know ya cared…Hehehe…

**Hiei:** --////-- _-hiccup-_ I -_hic_- don't. now shut up.

**Angel:** Hahaha well until next time peeps! Bye!! **XD**


	3. Presentiiiiiing BINKY BREATH! xD

**A Dozen Ways to annoy youYYH STYLE!**

**Angel:** Muahahaha I have returned!! And the Doom continues!!!

**Yusuke & Kuwa**: W00T!!!

**Angel:** Guys! *glomps them* I am so happy to see you! Everyone has deserted meee!!!!

**Yusuke:** *sweatdrop* well maybe because you scared them off by writing this stuff? Does that ring a bell?

**Angel:** *cries* Waaahhh!! I didn't mean for them to leave though! *cries more*

**Kuwa: ***attempts to comfort me* that wasn't very nice Urameshi, she's just a girl! Now apologize!

**Angel:** *sniffs* that's okay Kuwa-chan ill be fine *stands away from him and magically feels better like nothing even happened* besides, I can just take it out on him later *glares at Yusuke*

**Angel:** now, as I was about to say *glares again* this chapter is dedicated to Kuramasredrose since she was the only one to review the last chapter. Also here are the people who reviewed for the first chapter, I just never really got around to adding them all -- .-'''

**Saki:** yes, I totally agree. We really should sometime. Those poor faculty members…lol

**Premenstrual Princess:** oh noes! I killed you? Hope you can come back for the next chapters

though. Maybe I can blackmail Koenma…

**Evil eye lver:** Hahaha it totally would

**Kuramasredrose: **thank you for the suggestion! I may do hers last or next though, I can't really decide…

**Angel:** Thank you to all who reviewed, and even those who didn't but still read this crap. Hooray…*throws confetti at camera* Enjoy this next y'all! I know I will…Hehehe…

A dozen ways to annoy Binky-Breath

(The authoress advises you to use at anytime he's in the vicinity)

**Be Yusuke**

**Steal his binky**

**After stealing said binky, hold it over his head where he can't reach it, then laugh as he tries to jump and take it back**

**While he sleeps move everything in his office (EVERYTHING)**

**When he's napping on the job and Boton tells you to wake him up, walk into his office and dip his hand into a bowl of warm water (hahaha I've actually done this before)**

**Make fun of his height**

**His cape**

**His binky**

**Call him every nickname from every fan fiction, episode or movie you've ever seen**

**After he's had one of his (many) tantrums, call him acute little munchkin, play with his hair and give him a giant lollipop. **

**Lock him in a room with Boton for three days straight. No way out.('nuff said)**

**Show him this list, and then tell him that Enma finally died but he still isn't the ruler of spirit world--you are.**

**Angel: ***sigh*** **so, how well did I do? Was it good? Was it terrible? Please tell me, you would not believe how hard it was to get this guy. My brain hurts…ow… *walks off to tend headache* Somebody else take care of it!!

**Kuwa:** Please remember to R & R! And leave suggestions for the lovely lady while you're at it, she needs all the help she can get! BYE!! *runs after me*****


	4. Genkai will kill me for this

**Akira: **Alright, let's just get this show on the road people *yawns* what are we on now, four? Wow that's a lot…

**Yusuke:** *whistles* daaang that's a lot…didn't think you'd make it this far.

**Akira:** *flips him the bird* f**k off Yusuke, I'm not in a good mood right now, it would be best to not aggravate me…

**Yusuke:** Pffft!! Or what?! You'll sick Hiei on me? Ha you don't have that much control!

**Akira:** Although, as slightly true as that may be, I can still do this *smirks and pulls a lever on the wall next to her which activates a trap under where Yusuke is, sending him flying through the ceiling*

**YYH Cast:** 0.O

**Akira:** Anybody else wants to try me?

**YYH Cast:** *furiously shake heads* no mam!

**Akira:** Good, now somebody do the disclaimer before I blow up something. *walks off to find explosives*

**Hiei:** Akira-Chan does not in fact own YYH or anything else copyright that she may use in these things, and never will. Now go read or something…*follows me out*

A dozen ways to annoy Genkai-san

Be Yusuke

Be Kuwabara

Be Koenma

Be a Mary-sue (they _need_ to die!)

Complain about everything

Mess up her home

Blow up her home

Ask her for any favors that include (or result in) any of the above

Dress up in her cloths and follow her around

Threaten to tell everyone about her crush on a _certain someone_, then send her a fake love letter signed from said person *_wink wink nudge nudge_*

Bother her about her height, and say Hiei's taller

Set her up on a blind date with Yomi (Hahaha!)

**Akira: ***shrugs* eh…whatever

**Yusuke:** Damn you really are upset…

**Kurama:** would you like to talk about it *tries to hug me*

**Akira:** *pushes him away* no…I've just been hella' bored lately. And yesterday I almost damn well froze to death! Why must it be so cold here!

**Hiei:** Maybe because it's almost winter, and you live in the states?

**Akira:** …..shut up…asshole. With your stupid superior heat and---hey!

**Hiei:** *picks her up and walks out the room* Hn.

**Other two:** O.O

**Kurama:** *clears throat* On that note…Yusuke?

**Yusuke:** R & R so the crazy b!tch can finish and stop pestering us! **Akira:** *from the other room* I heard that--oof!

**Yusuke:** Remember to leave suggestions for the next one!

**Kurama:** *waves* Good-bye!


	5. Slick

**Akira:** Alright everyone, here we have it! What (most) of you all have been waiting patiently for……YUSUKE!!!!!

**YYH Cast:** WOOOOTT!!!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!

**Yusuke:** Hey! You said you weren't going to do mine! *sulks*

**Akira:** *stare* I lied.

**Kurama:** Not really, she just couldn't think of anything else at the time *sweatdrops*

**Yusuke:** *fumes* Who cares about that—how could you do this to me!? (Directed at Aki)

**Akira:** *shrugs* As the fox said, I couldn't really think of anyone else…I don't really know anyone else as well as you guys…so…

**Yusuke:** *fumes some more*

**Akira:** *walks off*

**Kurama:** *sigh* Akira-chan does not own any rights to YYH or anything else for that matter and never will in--well ever. *gets tackled by angry Yusuke* Gah!

A dozen ways to annoy Yusuke

**1. Steal his hair gel**

**2. Use said gel to make a peanut butter & gel-ly sandwich and give it to Kuwabara telling him it's a super-sandwich that will make him stronger. **

**3. Watch as he attempts to eat it, actually eats it and then watch as Yusuke comes storming into the kitchen demanding to know where his gel is. Then watch as Kuwabara chokes and runs into the bathroom to puke his guts out.** (maybe I should put this on Kuwa's..?)

**4. Pour water on him as he sleeps**

**5. Tell him that every store within driving, walking or running distance from where he lives has suddenly stopped selling his hair gel gunk**

**6. (while playing Truth or Dare)**** Dare him to kiss Kuwabara, and if he refuses, **_**when**_** he does, smash their faces together, take a picture and give a copy to Koenma for safe keeping**

**7. Tell Keiko Yusuke is cheating on her with Kuwabara**

**8. Videotape him being nice to Puu for once. Use as blackmail.**

**9. Photoshop a picture of him and Jin kissing. Give it to Genkai.**

**10. Put peanut butter on his head and cover it with bird feed and watch as he runs around screaming like a little girl as he gets chased by thousands of birds.**

**11. Somehow manage to turn all of his cloths pink or yellow**

**12. Show him this list and say "This is why you have no respect" then show him a picture of him kissing Genkai and run like the wind.**

* * *

**Akira: *blinks* well that sucked..**

**Kurama: *in pain* Just remember to R & R please, and suggestions or ideas are welcome as well**

**Akira: Bye!**


	6. Kitty Man X3

**Akira: **Yosh! This one is dedicated to all those who love to make fun of kuwabara!

**Koenma:** This girl does not own anything and never will. *glares* Now give that back! *jumps for pacifier*

**Akira: **No way! And just for that little comment, you won't be getting it till the chapter is done!

**Koenma:** *sulks*

A dozen ways to annoy Kuwabara

**Tell him how friggin' weak he is for being so obsessed with kittens**

**Tell him how he'll never beat Yusuke at anything, and the other time was just a fluke.**

**Tell him Hiei's relationship with Yukina**

**Do numbers 1-3 of Yusuke's list **(lol)

**Number 6 **

**Put a wolf on his bed as he sleeps**

**Tell Hiei that you saw him kissing Yukina**

**Tell Kurama he called him a gay, pansy ass mama's boy**

**Paint his room black with a giant poster of Hiei on the ceiling **(see if he can get to sleep now *smirks*)

**Tie him to a pole and let nerds beat him up for three dollars per hit.**

**Flush Shizuru's cancer sticks and when she asks, say he did it.**

**Show him this, and any other Kuwabara lists**

* * *

**Akira: ***yawns and stretches* Sorry 'Bara. *still has binky*

**Koenma:** *fuming* GIVE IT BACK! *jumps and finally snatches it back* Humph! *walks away*

**Akira:** .....O...kay...

**Kuwa:** Don't worry about it, whatever helps out I guess...

**Akira:** ...*stares*....liar.. *gives Ekichi*

**Kuwa:** *squeals* Thanks! *turns to camera* Remember to R & R!


	7. The GirlyGirls

**Akira:** Alright people, the chapter that you've all been busting me about. Or should I say chapt_ers_…? That's right, it's a DOUBLE WHAMMY!! X3 I, being the awesomely awesome person that I am, have COMBINED the lists for the top two victims—uh, I mean, REQUESTS!! Yeah, that's it requests!

**Cast:** *****is scared***** oh no…

**Akira:** *****has on evil look***** oh YES! And now to spin the newly installed—WHEEL of DOOOOMM!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Now spin the wheel fox-boy!

**Yoko:** *****is being controlled***** Yes mistress *****walks over and spins wheel really hard***** oops…

**Akira:** …*****smacks forehead***** oh great, now we'll have to use that for the next one…thanks a lot…

**Yoko:** Your welcome…*****smirks*****

**Akira: ……**I hate you**…***walks away***…**

**Yoko: ***turns into Kurama*****

**Kurama: ***smirks***** Akira-Chan does not own YYH no matter how much she wants to.

**Notice: READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!** _**VERY IMPORTANT!!**_

Keiko ~ normal

Boton ~ **bold**

WAYS TO ANNOY KEIKO AND BOTON!! (With extras)

1) **(this is for both)**"accidentally" drop gum in her hair. Then, if she asks you to help fix it, give her one of the worst haircuts ever.

2) **Replace all her cloths with black ones**

3) **Dye her hair grey**

4) While she's sleeping, sneak some of Yusuke's gel stash, and gel her hair back like his

5) Sell her school stuff on eBay

6) **Steal her oar and use it for "chores"**

7) Spread a rumor in her school that she slept with Yusuke (which she probably did already)

8) **Use her oar to beat up the other team members (**not Hiei cuz' he might burn it therefore resulting in you being in even MORE trouble**)**

9) "**Help**" them pick out something to wear (when I say help, I men something completely opposite of anything they own...)

10) Replace all her uniforms with a bunny suit

11) **D**y**e **h**e**r** h**a**i**r** N**e**o**n** O**r**a**n**g**e** & **c**u**t** i**t** i**n**t**o** a **M**o**h**a**w**k**

12) **Photoshop****a picture of her and Koenma**

_Extras_

**Lock her in a room with emos **

**Tie her hair into a knot**

**Glue her to the ceiling**

**Handcuff her to Kuwabara or Hiei**

**Put her in a crate and ship her off to the worst place you can think of.**

Convince her that Yusuke doesn't want her anymore

Convince her that he left her for Boton

Tell her that Yusuke died (again)

Burn her pictures of Yusuke, but keep one and offer to sell it back for fifty bucks

**Put** snakes **in **her **bed** while **she** sleeps

**Akira: ***groans*** **I officially HATE Boton and Keiko!! *****growls*****

**Kurama:** I think that you should just be glad that you were able to finish itfor the most part

**Akira:** *****raises eyebrow***** and the other part…?

**Kurama:** …doesn't really care that much as a matter of fact…

**Akira:** *****glares***** bastard…

**Cast:** get on with it!!

**Akira:** *****glares***** shut it!! *****growling***** KURAMA!! *****Kurama changes back to Yoko*****

**Yoko:** and the next victims will be……*****pulls name board off of wheel and holds it up to see*****

_The sign says…_"ATSUKO and SHIZURU!!!" _the authoress cackles evilly in the background._

**Akira:** *****evil mode***** ooohh**… **I am going to have _so_ much fun with this one...Hehehe...

**Yoko:** …right…and on that note, I now bid you a—

**Akira:** Wait!! Don't forget the line!!

**Yoko:** *****sighs*** fine…please remember to R&R for the crazy onna who owns this story and the others**…happy?

**Akira:** *****nods*** **yes, very. You may go now. *****Yoko leaves*** **good. He's finally gone. Now I can do this without being interrupted….*****clears throat*** **alright people, listen up cuz I'm only gonna say this once. In order for me to actually be convinced that you guys are actually still reading this stuff I actually need to receive _**reviews**_. So far, I have been getting **none**. So now I am going to have to lay the responsibility on you guys—which I really don't wanna do since everyone who visits this site is basically lazy—it is now up to you, the readers, to decide this stories fate. If I can get at _least_ **5** or more reviews for this chapter, I will update faster and maybe even put in some of you guys' ideas if you send them and the people who helped save this story will be promoted to my Honorary Readers list, but you also have to R&R my other stories too. If I don't get _at least_ that many reviews, I'm shutting down production for this story and there will be no more chapters, okay? My law is: _**no**_** reviews—**_**no**_** updates**. I do not take this lightly. It makes me feel like I'm losing my place in the world of FF when nobody reviews my stuff…T-T

So please review…if not I'll cut Yoko and Kurama's hair and feed them, and other bishies to the rabid army of Mary Sues..*****glares*** the first three reviewers get to have a choice of going on a date with Kurama, Karasu, or older Koenma. **Yusuke is off limits by order of Keiko. Yoko is my pet so—no. _My_ Hiei! Kuwabara….I'm doing you a favor… I would offer you Jin or Touya, but they're on business in Makai…sooo…**your only other choice would be Rinku.**

**Thank you all for your time, and goodbye, I don't know if I'll hear from you guys again…but, whatever…**

**~Akira-chan: Angel of Randomosity~**

() _ ()

(~_~)

( (_) ) …I am not a happy bunny…


End file.
